The UCSF Resource for Biocomputing, Visualization, and Informatics (RBVI) will continue its long history of developing software and advanced web-based resources for the integrated visualization and analysis of molecular structure at scales ranging from atomic to supramolecular. We will create tools for handling and integrating diverse types of biomolecular data, including atomic-resolution coordinates, density maps, sequences, annotations, and networks. Our primary efforts are in the visualization and analysis of structures of molecules and molecular assemblies, enzyme sequence-structure-function relationships, and network representations of protein similarity, binding interactions, and biological pathways. We will provide technologies to enable identifying the molecular bases of disease and phenotypic variation, annotating proteins of unknown function, identifying targets for drug development, designing drugs, and engineering proteins with new functions. Through our Driving Biomedical Projects, we will enable scientists to understand, analyze, and illustrate to others the important principles of molecular recognition and interactions. All of the tools that we develop will be made available in binary and source code form via our web site. Researchers will be trained in the use of these tools and will be able to collaborate with RBVI staff. Dissemination of our technological developments and collaborative research results will be accomplished via scientific publications, lectures, software distribution, video animations, and though our web site: http://www.rbvi.ucsf.edu/.